OBJECTIVE: To understand the factors controlling the biosynthesis of the deoxyribonucleotides, and the role of such control mechanisms in the regulation of growth, differentiation, and malignancy. APPROACH: The purification and study of several enzymes of the ribonucleotide reductase system from a mammalian source, the Novikoff rat hepatoma.